Changing Forever
by Ria-Dancer Girl
Summary: This is the story of Andie, Chase and the crew after Step Up 2. How will things change between them and how will they react to things like new people AND old people? Lame summary I know, but pleez read! My first FanFic story so be nice! LOL! R&R! -Ria
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Changing Forever

**(A.N.: It starts right after the kiss at the end of Step Up 2.)**

As Andie and Chase broke apart from their kiss, they were still surrounded by rain and very, very excited people. Andie looked into Chase's eyes and smiled, her smile only widening when he smiled back.

"Wow." Chase said.

"Wow what Chase?" Andie questioned seriously, even though she knew exactly what he meant, and she felt the same way.

"Oh, you know perfectly well what." Chase said.

"No I don't." Andie replied.

"But... that, we... Did we or did we not just kiss?" Chase sputtered.

"I don't know." Andie said teasingly.

"What?" asked a very confused Chase.

"Oh... you mean like this." Andie turned and kissed him again.

Chase smiled before saying happily, "Yeah, just like that."

They were about to kiss again but Moose popped up between them with, "Will you two stop making out long enough to come celebrate?!"

"Well I don't know if I can do that." Andie said with a laugh.

Moose sighed and dragged them inside the Dragon were the crowd was cheering madly for Monster, who was, at the moment doing insane flips and tricks that some people had never even heard of before. Jenny Kido jumped a few minutes later, making the crowd roar even louder, and soon the whole crew was dancing, Chase and Andie included.

Once everyone had gotten all, or at least some of the excitement out of their system, they agreed that it was time to go home, especially seeing as it was almost 3:00 in the morning.

Chase drove Andie home and they talked about everything except the kiss. But once Chase had stopped the car and walked Andie to her door, the subject could be avoided no more.

"So... what did that kiss mean?" Chase asked.

"I guess... it means we're together." Andie said.

"Well you don't sound very happy about that!" Chase said in mock hurt.

Andie laughed and then said honestly, "I am happy, are you?"

Chase replied, "Of course." Then he kissed her again just to prove how happy he was.

Andie smiled into the kiss but then pulled away and said, "Sarah might be waiting up, I should go. I'll see you Monday, bye."

"Bye" said Chase.

Andie waited until Chase had driven away before going inside with a huge smile on her face. As she had suspected, Sarah was waiting up for her.

"Oh thank goodness Andie, I was so worried about you!" Sarah exclaimed before rushing towards her. She looked as if she were about to hug Andie, but right before she reached her, she stopped and looked around awkwardly. "Where have you been Andie!" Sarah asked with concern.

Andie said nervously, "I was at the streets, and we won!" Andie was, as much as she tried, unable to keep the pride out of her voice as she said the last part.

Sarah smiled and said, "I know I should be mad, but I'm not. Just answer me one thing. Were you doing what your mother would want you to be doing, following your heart and being yourself?"

Andie was slightly surprised and she realized that Sarah really had known her mom after all. "Yes, I am." She said without a second thought.

"Alright." Sarah said, "Now go to your room and get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow."

Andie was very confused and, fearing the worst, she said, "W- Wha- what do you mean?

"Well we've got to celebrate of course," Sarah replied with a wide smile, "I got a call from Director Collins; he said you're doing great and he'd love to have you back MSA!"

Andie was so happy that she ran up to Sarah and hugged her. Though Sarah was clearly surprised at this sudden change in attitude, she hugged back happily, hoping that maybe Andie would finally begin to accept her.

As Andie went off to her room that night she thought back over her life, and realized that it was finally starting to turn around. She didn't have any problems to worry about and for the first time in along time, she felt something that she had only ever felt with her mom, that she didn't have to be anyone except herself, Andie West. She didn't have to worry about her own, or anyone else's, problems, and that felt surprisingly good. She hoped it would stay that way for a long time. Then again, she was always hoping for things, and usually they didn't turn out the way that she wanted them too, maybe this time wouldn't be any different.

**A.N.: Soooo... what did you guys think? I know it wasn't a very good beginning, but I suck at beginnings! This is my first FanFicion story... so please be nice, but don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism! Also I have only watched Step Up 2 once, and that was a long time ago... so if I get anything wrong, please tell me! Thanx! :) Please R&R! Mwah, kisses from Ria!**


	2. Monday

Changing Forever: Chapter 2

Changing Forever: Chapter 2

Monday

**Ok, decided to skip straight to Monday cause I wanna start some potential drama... and also everyone makes Chase and Andie go on a date the day after the streets. Thanx to ****kittydelara**** and ****kat priestley****... the ONLY 2 people who reviewed, I know it wasn't a very good start, but COME ON! Anyways, on with chapter 2... this will hopefully be better than chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2 or anything associated with it... why do you people make me admit this!! :)**

On Monday morning Andie woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm clock. Groaning she rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. With her eyes still closed she yelled, "Shut up!" When the alarm clock refused to do so she reached over to her bedside table and pressed the snooze button, 5 minutes later she repeated this process.

After about 15 minutes, Andie grudgingly got up and walked downstairs where Sarah had made eggs and toast and put them on the table for her. "They're cold." she stated.

"Then maybe you should have come downstairs sooner, eh sleepyhead?" Sarah said teasingly.

Andie grumbled and continued eating her cold breakfast.

"Oh, by the way, your friend called, who was it, Chase? Yes, he said he was going to give you a ride to school, is that alright?" said Sarah.

Andie smiled and nodded before turning away to hide her blush from Sarah, and then, after finishing her breakfast, running upstairs to get ready for school. She pulled on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tight, but not too tight, lime green tank top. After brushing her teeth and hair, and putting on the very little make-up that she wore, Andie grabbed her ipod and went to wait for Chase. She became so absorbed in the music she was listening to that soon she had closed her eyes and was bobbing her head to the beat. She was listening so intently that she didn't even notice a car pull up in front of her house and Chase sneak out of it, nor did she notice him creep up until he was crouching right in front of her. In fact, she didn't even notice him until he whispered, "Boo!"

Andie screamed and jumped at least two inches into the air. "Dmn it Chase! You made me scream! Ugh! And where did you learn to walk so quietly?!" she shouted. **(AN: When I write swears or swear-ish words I leave out one letter or else my friend hits me!)**

Chase laughed and shrugged. "So," he said, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Andie replied, "Just a sec." She went inside and grabbed her backpack and called goodbye to Sarah and Charlie (who had just woken up and was currently pretending to be Spiderman).

When Andie came outside Chase was already by his car, holding the door open for her.

"In you get Miss West." Chase said formally with a perfectly straight face.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Sucking up after making me scream." Andie cooed, then she added (in a much harsher tone), "Wimp."

"Hey!" Chase whined.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Andie asked with mock sympathy.

"Yes." Chase answered.

"Suck it up boyband." Andie said darkly.

"Alright, alright." said Chase, "How was your weekend?"

"Full of Kleenex, coughing and lack of fun, how bout you?" Andie said.

Chase laughed and said, "Same. But its gonna be better now, you're back and the whole crew is together. All we have left to do is get Missy into MSA."

Andie slapped her forehead and said, "Ugh, I totally forgot she still goes to public school! I'll see if she's interested in coming here, and if she is, which she better be, we'll start working on her audition."

Chase and Andie continued with their lighthearted conversation until they got to MSA, where they got out of the car and tried to find their friends. They had only gotten about 15 steps into the school when they were surrounded by half their crew and tons of excited people begging them to show off the moves that had caused them to win the streets.

"The streets hit YouTube." Moose whispered before ushering them away to sit with the rest of the crew at their table. As the walked Andie noticed the jealous stares of many other girls were directed at her. _Oh crap,_ Andie thought, _I guess the kiss ended up on YouTube too._ She made a mental note to ask Moose what usually happened to the girls Chase dated.

Once the whole crew was seated they began to talk about the streets again, and after a while a small cluster of girls came up and asked Moose if he would show them some free styling, and Moose, being Moose, gladly did so. He did not seem to notice the girls batting their eyelashes at him, nor did he notice the jealous looks Sophie was sending their way, although she did cheer up when he came back and kissed her cheek. After everyone started to break off into different conversations (and Moose began reciting what happened at the streets, word for word, to the group of girls) Andie began to survey the area around her, lost in her thoughts, until she suddenly gasped. Standing up quickly, she made her way over to a girl with long, thin golden red hair and dark, almost black eyes.

"Blair?" asked Andie, in shock.

**So... who do you think Blair is? Do you like the story, yes, no? TELL ME!! :) Press the review button... its calling! Mwah, kisses from Ria!**


	3. Blair

Changing Forever: Chapter 3

Changing Forever: Chapter 3

Blair?

**Ok, thanx to HollyGirl-93, kittydelara, FaeryQueenArupa, LB, ShadowWolfDagger, brookedavis911, and kat priestley for reviewing! All of you are AWESOME!! :) Alright, this chapter continues right where the last one left off. Ok, Blair is NOT the Blair from Gossip Girl, sorry guys! ;-) Sorry this chapter took so long to post! Please don't hate me! And remember, REVIEW! :)**

**Disclaimer: Again you're making me admit this... I don't own Step Up! -cries hysterically- Ok, I'm (somewhat) over it! :)**

"_Blair?" asked Andie, in shock._

The red-haired girl was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a loose, off the shoulder bright purple tee-shirt. She pushed her side-bangs out of her face and looked Andie up and down quickly in confusion before recognition struck her face.

"Andie?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's so good to see you!" Andie replied, "So, what's up? I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, it's my first day, I just transferred here. What's happened with you girl, I haven't seen you since, like, grade school!" Blair said.

"Okay, this could take awhile, have you got a bit of time to spare?" said Andie.

"Sure, but you've got to show me around the school!" Blair said.

"Absolutely!" replied Andie. "Just let me introduce you to my crew!"

"You've got a crew? Like a dance crew? Nice!" Blair said.

"Yup, and you gotta meet them," Andie said, "They're really cool."

"Ok, sure." said Blair.

Andie went back to her crew's table and motioned Blair over. Somewhat hesitantly, Blair came over to their table.

"Guys," said Andie, "This is Blair; she hung with me and Missy up till like, the seventh grade!"

A chorus of "Hey Blair!" was issued from the crew and Andie began to introduce her friends.

"This is Cable, Fly, Hair, Smiles and Jenny Kido and this is Monster, Moose, Sophie, and my... _friend_... Chase." Andie said pointing at each member of the group, but pausing before saying Chase's name, and then calling him her 'friend.'

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Blair, who seemed to sense the tension said, "So, do you guys have a name?"

They all looked at her, kind of confused.

"I mean does your crew have a name?" Blair said, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Oh..." said Moose, "Yeah, we're called the MSA Crew."

Blair mouth dropped open, "Holy crap! You guys won the Streets! I watched that performance, like a hundred times on You Tube, but I never noticed it was you there D! I couldn't tell because of the rain and lights and everything! WOW! That's so amazing!"

"Yeah, they won the streets," Sophie said shyly, smiling at Moose.

"Wait, what do you mean, _they_ won the streets?" Blair asked, "Aren't you in their crew?"

"Nope, I dance, but not hip-hop!" said Sophie.

"Sophie's my girlfriend." Moose said proudly and Sophie giggled.

_'Well at least those two can figure out their relationship,'_ Andie thought.

The crew went silent again and Blair pulled Andie away, claiming that she needed to go to the washroom and that Andie should show her where it was. The two girls walked away in the direction of the washroom, but as soon as they turned the corner, Blair stopped Andie and said, "Ok, what was that about girl? I know something's up, I'm not stupid."

Andie sighed and told her the story of coming to MSA meeting Moose, Chase and Sophie, and getting kicked out of the 410, and forming a crew, then getting expelled, then winning the streets, then kissing Chase, and coming back to MSA.

After she was done, Blair said, "Wow, it's just like the OC!" **(A.N.: I LOVE the OC!)**

"I said the Hills!" Andie laughed.

"So what's happened to Tyler and Missy?" said Blair.

"Well, Ty's on tour right now with his girlfriend Nora. But me and Missy are hanging out after school today, you should come, she'll love to see you!" replied Andie.

"Sweet," said Blair, "Do you still live at the same place?"

"Um, no." Andie said, fighting back tears, "I live with Sarah now, my mom died last year."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Blair said giving Andie a hug, "She is so wonderful that God just wanted her back."

"Yeah..." said Andie, "Here's the address." She wrote Sarah's address on the back of Blair's hand.

The bell rang and Andie and Blair jumped. "Andie..." Blair said pleadingly, "will you pretty, pretty please show me where my classes are?"

"Sure," said Andie, glad to think about something other than her mom.

Blair and Andie exchanged locker numbers before running (well, mostly running, when they saw Blake they started quickly walking) through the school to find Blair's first class, which was Science. The two girls said goodbye and Andie ran all the way to her first class, which was Math. The math room just happened to be on the other side of the school from the science room and Andie got there with only seconds to spare.

The math teacher, Mr. Milson, arrived shortly after Andie and began to talk about some math term that Andie didn't understand (or care about) at all. She tried to pay attention but too much was on her mind. Soon she had slipped deep into thought and by the end of the hour, Andie had learned nothing about the joys of - wait, what were they learning about?!

The rest of Andie's day passed something like this, running Blair to her classes and then dashing over to her own classes, getting there just in time, and then hardly paying any attention all class. Andie wasn't dumb, and she wasn't a lazy student, she usually payed attention in class, but today there was a lot on her mind. She was grateful that no one called on her in any of her classes. Andie last class was dance and Blair, Chase, Sophie, Moose, and Cable where in this class (after the Streets, Blake had transferred all of the MSA Crew members into dance classes, as long as they aslo kept doing what they had been doing before). Andie met up with Blair at her locker and they walked to class together. Andie was a bit nervous about seeing Chase again after the whole '_friend_' thing that had happened that morning. Andie took a deep breath and her and Blair walked into the dance room.

**Ugh... I know, crappy ending, but I hoped you guys liked the chapter! I tried to make it longer! Sorry if I messed anything up, my friend bought the movie and I watched it again but I still might mess things up, so tell me if I do! What do you think of Blair? Please review! I love compliments and constructive critisism, but if you only have time for just a smiley face :) or a sad face :( that's cool with me, I just wanna know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry again that this chapter took so long to post. The more you guys review the faster the chapters will come! -Hint, hint!- ;-P Mwah, kisses from Ria!**


	4. Dance Class Part 1

Changing Forever: Chapter 4

Dance Class Part 1

**Okay, you guys must HATE me! I'm so so so so sooooooooo sorry that it took me FOREVER to update!!! I actually had most of this chapter finished a while ago, but then I FINALLY got around to reading 'Twilight' and I am totally obsessed with it! (The movie was awesome too!) So of course I had to read 'New Moon' and then 'Eclipse' before I could think about anything else! I'm reading 'Breaking Dawn' right now (and I LOVE it) but I realized that I hadn't updated in FOREVER!!!! Sorry. Huge thanx to my Chapter 3 reviewers, ****kat priestley****, ****DDDeloris****, ****ShadowWolfDagger****, ****Flowers Legacy****, ****queenfromtanbridge****, and ****OTHlover04****. You guys are amazing and PLEASE review again, even though I am soooo mean and NEVER UPDATE!!!!!! (Re-reading that, I've realized that ther are A LOT of words in all caps.) **_**Anyways**_**, once again, I am super sorry and I'll try to update again sooner! Remember, REVIEW!!!! :-P**

**Disclaimer: I own Blair, I own this story, I own the mug that I am drinking tea (which is now cold) out of. I do NOT own Step Up 2 or any of its character and/or storylines. If I did I would be stinkin rich and would probably not be sitting here writing a disclaimer, or wearing a tank top that cost me a whole $3. Anyway, on to the story! (It continues right where the last chapter left off.)**

_Andie was a bit nervous about seeing Chase again after the whole __'friend'__ thing that had happened that morning. Andie took a deep breath and her and Blair walked into the dance room._

The moment she entered the dance studio, Andie saw him. Chase was leaning against the wall, apparently finished stretching. She walked over to him, fiddling with the hem of her tight yellow tank top.

"Hey," Andie said nervously.

"Hey," he replied, his tone flat.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I don't know. You tell me, _friend_," Chase said bitterly.

Andie sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry I said that we're just friends, but I really don't know what we are right now."

"I was under the impression that we were more than friends," Chase stated, his tone flat again.

"I want us to be," she said. "Maybe we could go out sometime, like tomorrow night," she added pleadingly.

"Well, _maybe_ I could pick you up at, say, _maybe_ 7:30," he replied, pretending to think it over.

Andie played along, "I guess that _might_ work, and there is new movie out that I wanna see."

Chase smiled and Andie could see that all was forgiven. "I'll pick you up then," he said, still grinning.

"Sounds great," said Andie, and she walked over to Blair.

Blair had been stretching while this was happening, giving Chase and Andie privacy, but as Andie walked over she couldn't help but say, "So... how'd it go?"

Andie, pretending to be confused, replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"D, you're a really freakin bad liar!" Blair laughed as she stood and folded down the top of the grey sweats that she had changed into.

"Ok, fine," Andie replied as she began to stretch, "we're going out tomorrow!" She was trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but she was clearly very happy.

Blair began to say, "Aww," but luckily for Andie, her sing-song voice was cut short by Blake entering the studio.

"Alright, I assume everyone is stretched and ready," Blake said as strode into the room. "Let's begin with improv, as usual. Sophie, you're up first."

Sophie walked to the center of the room as happy, preppy, bouncy song started playing **(A.N.: Dancers, think Jazz 101)**.She jazz-ran around the room in a circle, before spinning across the floor, jumping into a Russian, doing a double pirouette, and then finishing in left splits, facing the right side of the room. The class applauded and she smiled and sat back down beside Moose, who smiled at her adoringly.

"Oh, wow, she's really good. It's nerve-wracking," Blair muttered.

Andie smiled and said simply, "I know."

"Great job Sophie," said Blake. "Cable, you're next."

Cable reached the center of the room in two long strides, and waited for the song to begin. He smiled as Lil Mama's 'Shawty Get Loose' started playing and he moved his shoulders forward and back, just as the song said, and then twisted his feet so that the toes of both feet were facing each other, then the heels were facing each other, then the toes, then the heels, and continued this across the floor, while moving his arms in the wave. Then he pretended his right arm was attached to strings, and used his left arm to pull it up, joint by joint **(A.N.: Shoulder to elbow to wrist to fingers)**. He ran back to the center of the room and spun casually twice, before jumping out and punching the air in front of him, just as the chorus started. He flipped forward and landed on his hands, popping his feet into the air and sliding into complicated floor work **(A.N.: I don't know exactly how to describe it, go watch some videos on YouTube!)**. He finished with a back flip and casually walked back to his seat, even though most of his classmates were frozen with shock.

"Good, different than what we usually do here, but very good." Blake said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth while his students processed what they had seen and began roaring with applause, some people asking Cable where he had been at the beginning of the year.

"Wow," Blair whispered to Andie, still slightly in shock. "That was really, really, really good!"

"You're speechless," laughed Andie, "That's new!"

"Oh, I see we've got a new student with us. Blair, show me what you've got," said Blake.

Blair stood up nervously and walked slowly to the center of the room.

**I'm sorry (again), another crappy ending (again)! I'll try to make it better next time! I'm sorry if I got anything wrong! I know what's coming next but I'm not sure how to word it, and I figured you guys deserved an update! I know it's not very long, and I'm sorry! I'm also sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted. SORRY!!! Please still review though; I wanna know your thoughts! Do you guys like the story, do you guys like Blair, what do you want to happen, do you hate me for always taking forever to update?!? Now that I've apologized a million times for a million different things (and probably bored you all to tears-if anyone even read this far [maybe I'll learn how to say sorry in a different language, to spice it up a little next time]), I've gotta go, cause I have a HUGE test tomorrow, and I haven't started studying yet! (Sarcastically) YAY! Ugh… ;-)**** Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! In case you didn't get that, REVIEW! :-)**** Kay, I luv you guys, byee! 3 ****Mwah, kisses from Ria!**


	5. Dance Class Part 2

Changing Forever: Chapter 5

Dance Class Part 2

**OMG!!!!!!! I'm horrible! I haven't updated for like 6 months!!!!!! AHHHHHHH! I"M SOOOO SORRY!!!!! Pleez forgive me!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!! DON"T HATE ME!!!! Ok, great big thanx to ATE Fruitcake yesterday, xXHannah LupinXx, Diva Actress, XteamXjasperX, ShadowWolfDagger, kat priestley, and truelover for your awesome reviews! I love you all, keep reading and keep reviewing! Don't hate me, I swear the next chapter will come faster! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Step Up, not the (awesome) song Calling All Angels, not even the laptop I'm writing this on because my computer bit the dust. Yeah, thanx for making me admit this... *mutters under breath* stupid lawyers.**

_Blair stood up nervously and walked slowly to the center of the room._

As Blair rubbed the back of her neck nervously, Blake fiddled with the stereo's volume dial and a song started playing shortly after. The song was Calling All Angels by Train.

_'Oh crap,'_ Andie thought, _'she only knows hip-hop!'_

Blair stood unmoving for a moment, still looking extremely nervous. Then she extended her left leg straight out gracefully while bending her right leg and then springing up into a jump exactly as the music swelled. She landed perfectly and spun across the floor while twisting her head around before smoothly transitioning into a triple pirouette. She slid her right leg across the floor and swept it up into an arc over her head. Then she stopped moving and did what looked like a very graceful sideways body roll. She paused for a moment before running two steps into a split jump, which she had barely landed before she kicked her leg out to the front and turned it (and the rest of her body) sideways. She pushed her leg back and used that force to jump up, land, and (somehow still gracefully) transition into a handstand. From the handstand she did a backbend and slid her legs along the ground, coming to a sitting position, from which she pushed her hips up and slid even farther along the ground. She turned her body to face the class and she posed, for a moment, cross-legged on the floor, breathing heavily.

As she did this Andie had two thoughts running through her head. Those thoughts were wow, and what the hell?

Blair received a loud applause, but she didn't have as much effect as Cable had. This was partly because Cable was a hard act to follow, and partly because Blair was the new girl, so no one knew what she was capable of.

Blair smiled and walked back over to Andie slightly red in the face, but Andie couldn't tell if it was because of the dancing or because Blair was blushing.

"Okay, what was that?" Asked Andie. "I thought you only did hip-hop?"

"Yeah, not anymore. After I left everything changed, even dance. I decided to try other types of dance, and I fell in love with it, all of it." Said Blair.

"Well, you're amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I'll second that." Said a voice behind Blair's shoulder. "You were... awesome!"

Andie looked behind Blair to see Cable standing there.

"Thanks," Blair said again. "You too, I wish I could do half of what you can do!"

Cable chuckled and said, "Well maybe I could teach you some tricks sometime?"

"Yeah, would you? That'd be awesome!" Blair said enthusiastically.

Sophie, Moose and Chase walked up to the small group and joined the conversation as Blake searched through music to find an appropriate warm up song. Apparently Blake enjoyed testing out the skill of the new kids because they were done with that freestyles for that class.

"Great dancing. I might have some real competition with you!" Sophie said laughingly to Blair, giving her a quick once over before realizing her slip and trying to do damage control. "I mean, not that any of you aren't competition, because you are! It's just that you guys do, you know, different stuff, and I mean I ju-"

"Sophie!" Moose said, "It's all right, we aren't offended, right guys?"

The entire group gave sounds of agreement and approval. Sophie looked relieved and she visibly relaxed. It seemed to Andie like she was trying really hard to get Moose's friends to like her. It made Andie like her more.

By this point Blake had found a good warm up mix and he instructed the class to spread out and begin warm up. He pressed play and walked to the front of the class. Andie let herself relax and her minded numbed pleasantly as she thought of nothing but the current dance class.

****************************************************************************************************************

After school that day Andie and Blair were walking back to Sarah's house, filling each other in on what they had missed. Andie was just finishing telling Blair what was going on in her life.

"...and it looks like MSA is gonna be pretty good now." Concluded Andie.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in!" Blair replied.

"I know! What about you, what's going on in your life?" Andie asked.

"Oh, you know," Blair said vaguely, "It's just, my life. I'm excited about MSA though!"

Andie understood why Blair didn't want to talk about her life. Her dad had died when she was ten, and her mom was horrible. Andie had always wondered how Blair's dad, who was practically a saint, and Blair's mom, who could only be described as... horrible, had wound up together. Blair had never told her and Andie suspected she didn't know either. To top this off, Blair's aunt (her dad's twin sister and the only real mother figure Blair had ever known) had died when Blair was thirteen, just before her and her mom had moved away (to Arizona as it turned out).

"I wanted to call you," Andie said, "I just didn't know where to call."

"I know," Blair said, "And I would've called you, it's just, my mom, she convinced me that it would be better to start fresh, make a new life."

Andie and Blair walked in silence for a few minutes. It took a long time to get back to Sarah's house from MSA on foot. Andie felt the need to break the silence, which was growing increasingly awkward.

"If I'd thought that you'd be walking back with me I wouldn't have had to give you the address." Andie said, realizing how stupid it sounded as it came out. She waited for Blair's response, hoping that she could break the awkwardness. Either Blair was in a really weird mood or she had changed a LOT in the past four years, because the old Blair would have laughed at how dumb that sounded. But then she did. It was like something clicked and then Blair's laughter came bubbling up from inside of her, raw and genuine, not that fake laugh that some girls have, but Blair's real laugh.

"Wow, do you have any idea how stupid you just sounded!" Blair said between giggles.

Andie's laughter joined Blair's and they joked and laughed the entire way back to Sarah's house, both girls feeling grateful to have their old friend back.

**Once again, sorry about the really crappy ending! I hope you liked this (long overdue) chapter! Please review, you know you want to. It would make my day, really! What do you guys think so far? Review and tell me please! Feel free to make predictions or tell me what you think should happen, I love that stuff! Also I'm gonna need real names for all the crew members and I don't think many names were revealed in the movie, so if you have any ideas let me know! REVIEW!!!!!! More about Blair's life story will be coming, as well as a few trips down memory lane! Sorry about how long it took me to post this chapter! The next one will come faster! REVIEW! :) Mwah, kisses from Ria!**


	6. Looking for Changes

Changing Forever: Chapter 6

Looking for Changes

**Hey guys! (If there's any of you left...) You can hate me, I'm a bitch for not updating in 5 months. I'm really, really sorry! I've already started on part 7, so hopefully that'll be up by next week! I know that's pretty ambitious for me, but I think I've got some motivation now! My friend Emmy edited this chapter, but the mistakes are still my fault! I'm hoping she will push me to update more! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to her! You should visit her fanfic account, it's BleachedRedViolet, and read her Bleach one-shot! It's called _Just another_ _Love Story: A Bleach Fanfic_. It is AMAZING! Seriously, read it. Even if you've never heard of Bleach (like me!) you will still love it! Thank you for reading this, and please don't hate me so much you stop reviewing! I know I've said this before, but I swear I will update very soon! Big thanks to G-da-dancing-queen, soapgirl411, charlie-pace-shall-live-again, and kelsey112! You guys are awesome, thanks for reviewing! Super huge thanks to fritznkitty2007, thanks for the story advice, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Anyone feel free to PM me, I love it! Now on to the story! The last few chapters have been in Andie's POV and I'm gonna try Blair's POV here! Wish me luck, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up, but having to admit this is making me angry and depressed! I also don't own Michael Jackson or any of his songs... crap. However, I do own Blair (although she disagrees), the Blistex lip chap I'm using, and the Caramilk bar I'm currently eating. But I don't own Cadbury, so do I really own this bar? There's a question to ponder.**

BLAIR'S POV

The door to Sarah's house swung open with a surprisingly loud click. Blair jumped a little at the sound; she hadn't remembered that from her last time in Sarah's house. She felt nervous about being here again, considering all that had changed. She stood on the doorstep as Andie walked in, hovering between the past and reality.

Andie held the door open and turned to look at Blair with a confused expression. "Are you coming in?" She asked, her voice coated in a lightly teasing tone. She raised one eyebrow at Blair.

Blair shook herself out of her own thoughts of the past and plastered a smile onto her face. She forced her tone to match Andie's as she responded. "No, I think I'm gonna magically conjure up an imaginary white unicorn and ride it into the sunset instead."

"Suit yourself, although I gotta say, why white? Why not shoot for purple?" Andie replied, once again using the same light tone.

"Eww, purple is like, totally last year!" Blair said as she walked through the doorway, doing her best Valley Girl impersonation.

Andie laughed and dropped their playful banter to move onto a more serious topic. "So, what do you think?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice carefree as she gestured around the house. To an outsider, this would sound like an innocent question, but both girls knew it was full of hidden meaning.

Blair looked around the entryway in thought, taking in everything. The layout of the room (and the rest of the house, from what she could see) was generally the same as when she had last been here, although a few slight changes had been made. "I love it," she said softly, knowing this could be a touchy subject for Andie. "It feels very... like a home."

Andie was silent for a moment before she whispered, "Yeah."

Her response was addressed more to the air than to Blair herself, so Blair changed the topic as quickly as she could. "So, uh, is anybody else here?"

"No, I don't think so. Sarah's probably picking Charlie up from daycare, so..." Andie answered, sounding distracted. The truth was, she was lost in thought, just like Blair. Both of them wishing things could go back to the way they used to be. Back to the days when Andie, Blair, and Missy had been inseparable. They had been best friends, and had, in a way, been their own little crew. But things were different now, and that fact seemed to be getting more and more obvious with every passing moment the two girls were together again.

The two girls were silent for a minute. Blair was trying to pinpoint the exact last time she had been to Sarah's house when Andie's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"I wonder where Missy is, maybe she forgot." She mused, obviously hoping to start a new point of conversation.

"Oh right, you said the two of you were meeting here today! I hope she didn't forget, it'll be so good to see her again!" Blair exclaimed, sounding very enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I bet she'll be really happy you're back! Five bucks says she screams!" Andie challenged.

"You're on! I bet she's gonna drop whatever she's holding!" Blair laughed.

Andie laughed in return and then suddenly realized that they had been standing in the entryway the entire time. "Oh sorry," she said to Blair, "I guess I should show you the rest of the house!"

"Yeah, that would be nice!" Blair said, smiling.

Andie walked out of the entryway and into the kitchen, with Blair trailing close behind her. She stopped there and allowed Blair to inspect the room for changes. They continued this way through the rest of the house, until they were in Andie's room.

"Wow, it's so different from your last ro-" Blair started, then winced at her choice of words and tried to fix her mistake. "N-not that it shouldn't, and it looks really good! I mean, this room is your room now... obviously. It's just, you know..." Blair's voice trailed off at the end of her sentence.

Andie laughed, but it was forced. She was once again wishing that none of this had ever happened and that things could go back to the way they used to be.

Blair could tell that things were becoming awkward again and was in the process of thinking up something to say when the song 'Don't Stop 'til you Get Enough' by Michael Jackson started playing. Smiling, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket while Andie looked around for the source of the sound. "Sorry, one sec." She told Andie as she pressed 'TALK' on the phone and lifted it to her ear.

ANDIE'S POV

As Blair started to walk towards the corner of the room, Andie heard her say, "Hey babe, what's up?" Despite the fact that she wasn't normally interested in other people's relationships, Andie found herself fascinated by this. The thought of Blair with a boyfriend was so foreign to her, even though it made perfect sense. She couldn't expect Blair to be the same as she had been in sixth grade. After all, it had been almost five years since they had last seen each other, and based on her appearance, Blair was different. Not bad different, or even drastically different. She still looked like Blair, just edgier and more grown up. Her red-gold hair had grown out almost to the middle of her back, and now she had thick side bangs. She had two piercings on each ear lobe and one in the top of her left ear. She also had a little silver bar in her right eyebrow.

While Andie began to wonder how much she herself had changed since grade six, Blair started walking back to Andie. She was still on the phone, but was obviously trying to wrap up the conversation.

"Alright, alright," she said laughingly, "I know James! I already told you, I have to go! Yeah, I love you too. Oh, don't even try to pull that! I'll talk to you later! Okay, bye." Blair reached Andie before she got off the phone, and rolled her eyes at her before hanging it up, smiling.

"So, I'm guessing that was your boyfriend, unless you're just really nice to your friends!" Andie said teasingly, but there was a questioning undertone to her voice. She was, however, trying very hard not to sound too nosy.

"Yeah," replied Blair, blushing. "His name's James. He's really sweet, you'd like him."

Andie smiled, because Blair looked really happy. "How long have you guys been together?"

Blair pondered the question for a moment before answering with, "Um, well he first asked me out about a year ago, and he asked me to be his girlfriend like, two months after that."

"Wait, people still do that?" Andie asked, surprised. The best she had ever gotten from Tuck was, 'Hey, are we hanging out tonight or what?'

"I don't know, but James does!" Blair responded, laughing.

"That's sweet," said Andie. "So does he still live in Arizona?"

"No, he actually started going to college here this year. He's part of the reason I'm back." Blair said, suddenly sounding nervous.

Andie now had what seemed like hundreds of questions running through her head, and she was having difficulty focusing on just one. She forced herself to anyway, because she could only ask Blair one question at a time. "So wait, you're telling me that your mom moved back here just so that you could be near your boyfriend?"

"Well, actually," Blair began, "My mom's not here. It's just me."

**Dun- dun- dun... Suspense! Well, maybe. That's what I was going for! I think the POV transition was a little confusing, so sorry about that! I think the next chapter (or the one after) will have Chase or Moose's POV! Yay! Sorry for not saying too much about Blair and Andie's history, and for not clarifying what Blair means when she's thinking about having been in Sarah's house before. This will all be explained in the next few chapters! Please tell me what you think, REVIEW!!!! And yes, Blair's ringtone is Michael Jackson (RIP), cause I love him! I still need names for all the crew members! I have a ton of ideas for this story ,but I'd love to hear yours! Review, review, review! Thanks for reading! Next chapter you will find out what Blair is talking about, there will be more background info about Blair and Andie (maybe even a flashback, I don't know! What do you guys think about flashbacks?), and you will meet James and Blair's friends! Sound interesting? Review and tell me about it! Here's one more shout out to Emmy aka BleachedRedViolet! Read her stories, they rock! And now, even though it's kinda like something a five year old would do, Mwah, kisses from Ria! :)**


End file.
